Bara Magna: Redone
Bara Magna: Redone, alternatively written as Bara Magna - Redone or Bara Magna ~ Redone, often referred to as BM:R is the first multi-author series by Omega Deception who teams up with Eljay. Zahaki who at a time did Co-Author has been fired. It is a parody of the 2009 BIONICLE storyline and each of the authors follow a particular part of the satirical storyline. The series uses Turaga Dlakii's RZMIK: Bara Magna project. It has been rebooted, only for it to die. Original The story begins with the Jungle Tribe members: Gresh, Vastus and Tarduk. As Gresh is doing something, he is interrupted by Vastus who informs him that one of the Jungle Tribe members has been killed by a Bone Hunter. Gresh hires Vastus. As they leave, Tarduk comes in and responds "Oh my." to a wall (presumably something has been carved on it). In the next comic, Tuma has been plotting an attack on Tesera deep inside Roxtus. However, Atakus arrives with news of a new Glatorian in Tesera. Tuma comments on how he feels like he's in a Star Wars film, causing Atakus to be confused. Tuma tells him to ignore it. However, he keeps on rambling about it, causing Tuma to grab his sword to scare Atakus into giving him the info. It turns out Tuma already knew about the Glatorian, so he asks for Stronius to come. Tuma comes down the stairs and recruits Stronius into the attack of Tesera, who recently got a new Glatorian, causing Stronius to exclaim "You mean after that Bone Hunter killed their last one?" The story then shifts to Kiina, waiting for Tarix. Then comes in Berix. Kiina asks if he has seen Tarix. He replies that he hasn't seen him all day. Kiina then tells Berix to run along, only for Tarix to suddenly come in falling. Kiina asks if he is alright, and what happened. He replies that he is fine and that he was fighting Bone Hunters. Kiina sarcastically responds "Yeah, sure you were". A little argument then ensues with Tarix asking Berix why he didn't tell Kiina. This causes him to exclaim "Oh I'm sorry, was I meant to?" The next comic shifts to Raanu and Tarduk in a Bara Magna desert saying "Bara Magna. A harsh place where only the tough survive." As they travel, they watch Vastus and Ackar fight. Tarduk yells "Loser eats cold Thornax stew!" while Raanu grins, which causes Ackar to exclaim "You were saying?", a minute later. A few feet away, we see Fero and Skirmix. Skirmix is hungry for Glatorian. Another few feet away, we catch Vastus explaining to Gresh about what he did in the Core War - we only read the very ending of his story. Suddenly, Skirmix comes in and roars, but soon falls asleep, causing Fero to say "Darn it." and Gresh - "Sleeping pills". We then see Mata Nui buried in the sand after landing on Bara Magna, but immediately comes out. He then starts to roam around, only to find out he only has one leg. Suddenly, three Vorox appear. One of them clicks three times, the other one asks "Uh... what?", the Vorox then says "Just get him". The story then shifts into the past - 103,000 years ago, we see two Agori. One of them tries to communicate with the other, however the yellow and black Agori screams "PLAGUE MONSTER!!! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!!" and runs away. The orange Agori states "This is the third time this week. And all I wanted was a soda". The story then shifts back to the present. We see Tuma and Stronius leading an army of Skrall. Later, Stronius asks a Glatorian (Gresh) if he knows where Gresh is. He answers "Uhh that's me...". Stronius informs him of two choices: come quietly, or kicking and screaming. Gresh surprisingly chooses to come kicking and screaming. Stronius gets a bit freaked out, but orders the Skrall to tie him up. We then see the Water Tribe again. Berix is throwing a Thornax which bounces back at him. Tarix asks how does he do that. He replies that he throws the Thornax at the wall, hence the bouncing back. Tarix thinks it's insane, so Berix offers a demonstration. Unfortunately, the Thornax turns out to be over-ripe, thus exploding. We then see Gresh in a prison, with a jungle Glatorian being taken in by a bunch of Scarabax Beetles. Two guards then come in to take Gresh to Tuma. As the guards take him, Gresh watches the heads on the walls of Roxtus. Suddenly, one of the Skrall heads turns into a Jungle Glatorian head (for comedic effect). The guards then say to Gresh "If you're lucky, you'll have a head." We then see Mata Nui again. The Vorox turned out to have actually helped him by giving him an extra leg. However, the one-legged Vorox tells him to return it once he's finished. Later, he falls into a giant hole. He then sees a giant insect (the shadow of a Scarabax Beetle) and panics, only to find out it's just a harmless purple beetle - Click. He jumps on Mata Nui's face, much to his discomfort. However, it turns out Click fixed Mata Nui's leg and gave him a shield. Mata Nui then finds out that Click is the shield. Click informs him of more Vorox coming in to kill him. However, he doubts that - saying he's a Toa. Elsewhere, Strakk stands around, waiting for Tarix to show up for a match. Metus, all the while, is running around mumbling about being late for something. He runs off, only to return to ask what Strakk was saying once he was away. Metus runs off, and Strakk talks to his axe. Tarix appears, obviously late. Somewhere near Iconox, Gelu is guarding a caravan, trying to get through the snow drifts. He steps in a puddle of mud by mistake, thinking it to be deposits from some creature. Kirbold jumps out with a dagger, ready to stab Gelu. Gelu quickly apologizes, jumping back. Kirbold accepts, and they introduce themselves. Gelu starts to walk off, explaining how glad he was he did not steep in creature deposits, when he suddenly steps in some. Reboot The reboot starts off in the Matoran Universe, with Matoran playing with buttons. One Matoran presses a button, wondering what it does. Another one yells at him, saying he took down the fire wall. Some doors start to close and Matoran run, trying to get out. Mata Nui, in the mask, is launched from the Matoan Universe and lands on Bara Magna. On Bara Magna, Tarix and Gresh are having a practice match. Tarix uses a FALCON PUNCH and knocks out Gresh. Gresh awakens as Tarix says he needs to stop using old moves. Berix comes and shows him a page from the Book of Certavus. And they start off to find it. A while later, Mata Nui makes his body after a Scarabax Beetle touches the mask. Mata Nui makes friends with Click, and a Vorox attacks. The Vorox's tail gets stuck, and Mata Nui helps by snapping it off. The Vorox runs away, and Mata Nui is sad, as he was only trying to help. Metus arrives and Mata Nui gets ready for a fight. Metus just says "State your business." A while back, Gresh and Berix find the book, and Gresh scares the Vorox away by taking off his helmet. Gresh gets back to Tesara, and has a practice match with Vastus and loses. He wakes up later, and says it could not get any worse as a Spikit attacks from behind. A while LATER, Strakk and Ackar are in the Vulcanus arena. The battle starts, and Ackar wins. Strakk concedes, and Acker is about to take his shield, when Mata Nui says Ackar was supposed to make Strakk hit a rock. Strakk then strikes Ackar from behind. Presentation Each author follows a particular storyline, each with his own style. The most notable styles being that of Eljay and Omega Deception who use a technique in which the panels are all mixed around the page, unlike the typical style where the panels are sorted. In the reboot, LJ's comics are sprite-based, while Omega's are screenshots from The Legend Reborn movie with text and effects added. Trivia *Zahaki is no longer an author in this series due to a problem he had with Omega Deception. His comics he already made will still be considered part of the series. This has been changed, as the series is due for a reboot as soon as BZP comes back up (and due to the addition a new author, Ikkad) his comics are no longer part of the series. *Ikkad's author spot has been trashed from the reboot. BZPower Topic *[http://www.bzpower.com/forum/index.php?showtopic=309287 Bara Magna: Redone at BZPower] *[http://www.bzpower.com/forum/index.php?showtopic=307053 The Original Bara Magna: Redone] Category:Comics Category:Multi-Author Comics Category:Abandoned Series